With You
by magicmumu
Summary: Helena and Dinah spend a moment together and enjoy their life together. Femslash. HelenaDinah


With You

by Erin Griffin

Feedback

Rating PG (Puke Gag)

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, otherwise I would have a mob after me for putting them in such a fluffy situation.

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Summery: There is nowhere I'd rather be...

Author's Note: OMG!!! What was wrong with me?! Okay, if you don't know or recognize the song, it is At the Beginning, sung beautifully by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. It's from Anastasia. Anyway, it's 5:15 in the morning, so no sleep and hearing this song finally after having it stuck in my head all afternoon has finally broken me down. Thought of this song, and then thought of the lyrics and thought that they would go great as a BoP FLUFFY songfic. Yay me. Anyway, the song is more like the thoughts of the characters in this fic, so ... just signifies who is thinking what.

On Second Thought: This fic is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Dedicated to Angel (grrrrrrowl), who read it and doesn't think it sucks. Yay me again.

The night was perfect. What else can be said? Sure, Helena Kyle was bleeding on her upper arm from when someone was a little too window happy, and Dinah Redmond had a black eye and a swollen lip, but still, nothing could go wrong now. They were safe in their own crevice of New Gotham, hiding away from whom they're meant to be until the night calls for them again. Though the streets were somewhat hectic below from the fight they had evacuated, they were far from the screeching sirens and policemen shouting orders. They were high above all of that, on the balcony of the Clocktower wrapped in each other's arms. Dinah, being the taller of the pair (not by much, but perhaps an inch when one or the other isn't wearing heels), looked down slightly to meet her lover's eyes. Though her injuries hurt, being there with Helena made her forget them entirely. Then she was only aware of the simple yet extraordinary things that was the Huntress. Looking into those farmiliar eyes made her remember the better days of her life, and this moment was tucked in the back of her head as on of these better memories.

Dinah

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Helena's hand slowly traced Dinah's face, not just to make sure the injuries would heal, but also for reasurence to herself mostly. Sometimes she just had to touch her companion just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her yet again. She found, as she always had, that this is real. The 7 years that they had become partners in almost every sence of the word had actually happened with one night, the one night that had changed them both forever. Unknown to the young lovers, their mentor watched as they shared that moment together, thinking back herself to the days when she had found her special someone, though short it had been. Fingers traveled slowly upward as they explored the blonde's face, then danced in her hair.

Helena

No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Dinah's eyes had a question, a question that Helena had an easy honest answer to. 'Do you remember? Do you remember that night, Helena?' they seemed to ask her. How could she forget? On the night in question, Helena had almost lost everything, yet in the end she'd gained it all. Dinah was still new to sweeps and nightly patrols, yet still she'd joined Huntress. It was just an easy sweep, a vandalist here, a mugger there. nothing that wasn't hard to handle. If it weren't for those little hassles in 'the life' the night would have actually been beautiful with the early Christmas displays in the windows and the crisp smell of late Autumn in the air around them. It seemed so suddenly that Helena had let Dinah into her heart a little bit, allowing the blonde's smiles warm her soul as she spoke about her past Christmas experiances (what she could remember) with her mother, Carolyn Lance. As they'd rounded a corner not far from the Clocktower, they'd run into a couple of robbers whom had just exited the pawn shop. Dinah'd gotten shot in the midst of the fighting, which had effected Helena more than she ever thought it would. It was then she knew that she loved Dinah, and after confessing that to herself, she'd taken the chance and told the younger woman that as well.

Both

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Over time, Dinah's wound healed and her love for Helena had only grown. As she stared into feral eyes, she'd known that Helena would remember, but it still made things pleasing to know that it was engraved in her mind as well. Dinah leaned her head on Helena's shoulder as the older woman's arm tightened protectively around her.

Dinah

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Helena

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Both

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

The scent of a unique leather, perfume, and New Gotham grime mix that only Helena can pull off filled Dinah nosterals immediately as she felt everything but herself and Helena disappear from the world. Helena felt the younger woman's breath on her neck, and she fought with everything to not show the chill she felt running throughout her body, yet another effect the gem in her arms had on her.

Both

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

To the pair, this position they were is was nothing new. They often found each other in the other's arms after a sweep or an out with the evil lurking within the city. It was their own way of celebrating another day together, knowing they both survived the night. It was a shared, yet unspoken fear for the both of them that one would have to report to the Oracle that the other was no longer there with them. This way, in their silence, safe within themselves, they can say all they had to say without uttering a single word.

Both

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Dinah's fingers were absently stroking through Helena's hair, and anyone with 'normal' hearing wouldn't have heard the rumble within the feral woman's chest, and indeed Dinah hadn't, but she felt it. She smiled slightly before she was reminded of her lip. She tried not to let Helena know that her lip had slowly started to throb once more. Helena had already left the culprit whom had injured her with a nasty looking bump on his forehead and a few bruises in places neither of them would rather think about.

Both

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Starting out on a journey

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

As the couple slowly broke apart, the love in their eyes was unmistakable. Their hands linked as if it was like drawing breath, their physical contact being yet another thing they didn't know they'd needed. Their loving gaze was broken by the fall of the first snowflake of the year.

Both

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

Yeah, things are gonna be okay.


End file.
